In some fields, it is useful to model objects in three dimensions. Modeling such objects proves useful in a variety of applications, particularly when the object includes operations data. For example, modeling the progress of treatments in the human body is useful for medical training exercises, diagnoses, performing remote surgery or for other medical applications. Similarly, modeling the production of wells in a reservoir is useful for production operations and evaluating the results of reservoir stimulation. The foregoing objects are exemplary only, and other fields may likewise find utility in modeling various objects.
In the field of life sciences, data may be compiled for various treatments, such as chemotherapy, at various points in the body. This may be particularly helpful for modeling and/or monitoring the administration of such treatment directly to various points on a tumor based upon the reaction of the tumor.
In the field of earth sciences, operations data is compiled for a production well at various perforated intervals along the length (depth) of the well to aid in increasing production from a reservoir. In such systems, the operations data are recorded relative to various perforated intervals along the length of the well and various times. The operations data therefore, typically include one or more operations values for a selected time and the (depth) position of each operations value relative to the well.
Operations data is often presented in two-dimensional formats, such as a pie chart a bar chart, or a bubble chart. Two-dimensional data formats, however, fail to convey other essential data such as, for example, the relationships between different operations data for a well at different times relative to the reservoir. Two-dimensional formats are particularly inefficient when attempting to gain a global perspective of the reservoir or another object. When the number of production wells increases, the two-dimensional data format becomes even more awkward to use.
Thus, there is a need for imaging operations data in a three-dimensional image which includes an image of one or more operations values relative to each other, a marker and a related object.